


Clinically Insane

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gun Kink, M/M, Mafia Boss Robert Downey Jr, Psychopath Tom Holland, Rutting, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: The Rom Howney prison AU that a bunch of people on my Tumblr asked for :)





	Clinically Insane

“Who’s the kid?” Robert asked casually, leaning against the unlocked door to his cell. The window was open, and he was chatting with an officer stood on the other side. “He won’t talk to me yet, and he’s a precious little thing; I don’t want to scare him.”

The man glanced back at the kid who was curled up on the mattress beside the wall, facing away from the rest of the room. They’d brought him in kicking and screaming, with stuttered apologies to Robert and promises that he’d have his cell back as soon as possible. It didn’t take long for the kid to give up and collapse on the floor, from where he hadn’t moved in a couple of hours. 

“Tom Holland.” the officer, Chris, replied. “He’s a feisty one, but I’m sure you’ll keep him in line.”

Robert hummed, cocking his head slightly in curiosity. “What’s he in for?”

“Triple homicide.” Chris grimaced. “I’m not really supposed to say anything else.”

“C’mon, Chris, dear.” Robert cooed. “Tell me. You know I’ll break you if you don’t.”

“He, um-” Chris’ voice was hoarse as he stuttered out his reply. “He’s a paranoid schizophrenic, he abducted and tortured three men.”

“Details, sweetheart. I know you read the reports. I’d find out for myself, but it’s a time consuming process.”

“Is this really necessary, Robert?”

“Very.” Robert nodded. “I need more material for the spank bank. Or maybe I just need some inspiration for when I get out. Who knows?”

Chris paled visibly at Robert’s dark smirk, throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously. 

“He skinned them, slowly, threw salt water on them, that sort of stuff. Took them about a week to die, poor bastards, and he was keeping them on some drug that wouldn’t let them pass out from the pain.”

“Woah.” Robert breathed. “He’s in for life, then?”

“He’s only nineteen.” Chris shook his head. “And he’s clinically insane. They gave him twenty years then he’ll be locked up in a loony bin.”

Robert nodded, reaching an army through the window as if to clap Chris on the back, but instead grabbed him by the throat, yanking him into the unforgiving metal of the door. The man let out a gasp, clawing at the hand cutting off his air supply, but Robert held fast, unfazed. 

“Next time, do your job, answer my questions when I ask them, okay dear?” Robert murmured, before letting go, leaving Chris to draw in deep breaths, pressing a hand to the bruised skin around his throat. “How’s your wife, Chris, she doing okay?”

Chris nodded jerkily, the threat not lost on him, before turning on his heel and walking quickly in the other direction. There was a shuffling sound, and Robert whipped around to see that the kid, Tom, had sat up, and was staring at him with wide eyes.

“How’d you do that?” the boy breathed. “How’d they _let_ you do that?”

“He talks!” Robert gasped, teasing shock in his voice. “Something you’ll learn very quickly here, sweetheart, is that I’m in charge, regardless of who’s behind the bars.”

“Oh fuck.” Tom murmured. “You’re that mafia boss they got for murder. You’re Robert Downey.”

“The one and only, darling.” Robert grinned, holding out a hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

The boy held out his hand in return, albeit hesitantly, and Robert grabbed it hard, yanking the boy upright and pulling him against the unforgiving muscle of his chest. 

“You’re so pretty.” Robert breathed against the boy’s neck, smirking at the shudder than went through his body. “You’ll get eaten _alive_ in here.”

Tom pulled back slightly, looking up at Robert with big, honey-brown eyes full of awe and fear. He felt the subtle press of the older man’s erection against his hip, mirrored by the harsh bite of the gun that had wound up pressed against the base of Tom’s neck. 

“Will you protect me, sir?” Tom whispered. “Please? I’ll do anything.”

“It’s been a while since I had a pretty thing to play with, none of the guys in here really do it for me.” Robert chuckled darkly, pressing the gun more firmly against Tom’s soft skin, grinning at the subtle moan that escaped the boy’s mouth. “I’m not letting anyone else lay a hand on you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tom breathed. “Can I- can I show you? Can I thank you?”

“You can kneel there and look pretty for me, angel.” Robert instructed, and Tom dropped to his knees without a second’s hesitation, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. “Fuck, you’re sinful. Triple homicide, confirmed fucking psychopath, and yet you’re on your knees gagging for a stranger’s cock.”

“Please, please.” Tom nodded, hands moving to clasp behind his back. “Please give it to me, please let me suck your cock, I’ll make it so good for you, daddy.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Robert said roughly, pulling down the zipper on his jeans enough to pull his cock out. “Lick it.”

Tom stuck his tongue out enough to lap at the sticky precome leaking from Robert’s head, and the man threw his head back with a hiss; he’d been hard since Chris said the words ‘triple homicide’, and those big brown eyes looking up at him with such reverence made him want to blow his load far too quickly. 

“Good boy.” Robert praised through gritted teeth. “Now I know you can follow orders, you can suck my cock.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Tom panted, before diving forward to wrap his lips around the man’s length, letting out a soft whimper as the unforgiving metal of a gun pressed against his temple.

“Down, all the way.” Robert commanded, groaning as the boy obeyed and his cock hit the back of Tom’s throat. “Good boy, so good for me. If you gag or pull up before I let you, I’ll shoot you.”

The whimper that resulted from those words had Robert swearing violently, pulling back and thrusting back in, _hard_ , letting the boy take it as drool ran down his chin, eyes filling with tears and going out of focus with the lack of oxygen. The boy kept letting out soft moans as Robert abused his throat, and the older man was on the edge before long, the warm and willing heat of the boy’s mouth overwhelming. 

“You gonna let me come on your face, pretty boy?” Robert asked pulling out until the swollen head was just brushing Tom’s swollen lips. “Gonna let daddy claim you?”

“Please, please come on my face daddy, I need it.” Tom whined, tipping his head back slightly and closing his eyes. “Need you.”

“Good, so good for daddy.” Robert groaned, taking his length in hand and jerking it quickly, the image of this teenage boy on his knees in front of him bringing him to the edge way too quickly. “Gonna come angel, fuck.”

“Please come, daddy.” gasped Tom, and that was it, Robert was painting the kid’s face white with him come, cursing as the kid stuck his tongue out to lick up what had landed on his lips. 

“I feel like I’m gonna like having you around.” Robert laughed breathily, pulling Tom to stand up. “Gonna let daddy kiss you, sweetheart?”

Tom nodded, a dazed look in his eyes, and Robert grabbed him round the waist, pulling him until Tom was straddling his lap as the older man collapsed onto his bed, practically tongue fucking his mouth as the younger boy writhed and whimpered. 

“Daddy, daddy, ‘m gonna cum, please can I come?” Tom begged as he rubbed his dick against Robert’s toned stomach through his thin pants. “Your baby needs to come daddy, _please_!”

“Oh you really are a godsend.” Robert groaned against the boy’s swollen lips. “Come for daddy, sweetheart.”

Tom came with a breathy cry, a damp patch appearing on the front of his pants as he rode it out, head tipped back and exposing his neck to the point that Robert couldn’t help but suck a dark, possessive hickey into the pale skin. 

“You’re mine, honey.” Robert whispered against the skin behind Tom’s ear. “If anyone fucking touches you, I’ll kill them.”


End file.
